


Into The Looking Glass

by grimmhardt



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmhardt/pseuds/grimmhardt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Juliette cheats with Renard on her own accord. Nick gradually forgives her, but he can't help but wonder what she saw in him and finds himself looking into it just a little too deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> A new Sean/Nick fic, hurray! Though this chapter is short, there will be multiple chapters so if more Sean/Nick is what you seek - stay tuned! This'll be all Renhardt, all the way, baby.

It was unbelievable, yet knowing Nick's life, completely believable. Nick officially had himself a crush on the man his girlfriend cheated on him with. His boss, no less. This would normally be the point where Monroe would quip some sarcastic witticism, but Nick had sworn to himself to never breath a word of this to anyone. He was sure the feelings would eventually pass, so there was no need to cause unnecessary drama. He had enough drama as it was. But of course, knowing Nick's life, things would conspire otherwise. 

He felt guilty, like he was betraying Juliette, though he hadn't made a move. Yet, it was almost poetic justice. She cheats on the guy she loves, and that guy falls for the guy she cheated with. Not that he was in love with the Captain, though, but it was affecting their relationship. He'd become increasingly less affectionate towards her and increasingly disinterested in sex, too. For now at least, she believed it was his way of dealing with the betrayal. It had only been a one night stand, a drunken one at that, but it had cut deep. Nick was left reeling when he had found out, he thought about it obsessively, which was exactly what had landed him in his current predicament. 

He kept trying to understand what Juliette could possibly have seen in the Captain. He was good looking, sure, but Nick was convinced there was something more to it. So he studied the Captain and what he knew about him. He'd found the Captain was stern yet fair, unwaveringly loyal to those that earned it yet unflinchingly cold to those that betrayed, he was subtly kind and caring and never endingly professional. Nick had always admired these qualities in him as a superior, but he could definitely see the appeal of him as a potential partner. And that's where it started. Now that he'd taken the time to tally up all of the Captain's redeeming qualities besides his looks, Nick couldn't help but see him in a different light. A new and highly attractive light. 

Months passed and Nick's feelings towards the Captain hadn't yet diminished, if anything they'd grown. They'd grown closer through working together on Wesen related cases and he was seeing more sides of the Captain every time and boy, did he like those new sides. He was surprised to find that despite their vastly different backgrounds, they actually had a lot in common. Music, movies, the ability to appreciate a good brew. The more Nick tried to convince himself that he shouldn't like the Captain romantically, another factoid swooped in to convince him otherwise. He was beginning to feel like he was fighting a losing battle. 

He was truly trying, though. For the sake of his and Juliette's long standing relationship, for the sake of her feelings and also his sanity. He knew how it felt to be cheated on, and though he hadn't actually done anything, he was sure it would feel like a betrayal to Juliette if she ever found out. Then again, the poetic justice. 

Knowing that the Captain slept with his girlfriend knowingly, at least half knowingly, should have entirely put Nick off of him in the first place. But 'The Life Of Nick' wasn't interested in following the status quo, as his behaviour as a Grimm made clear. Though, if all the history between them hadn't happened, Nick probably would have made a move by now. Relationship with Juliette withstanding or not. 

The major difference between Juliette and the Captain - besides genitalia - was their acceptance of Nick's Grimm life. Juliette was 'only' human, it was understandable that she wouldn't be so happy about it, but it hurt him to see her often bad mouth something that was such a big part of him. The Captain on the other hand; he needed Nick's abilities, both as his boss and as a Royal. Sure, he was only an asset, but to be needed and encouraged to keep up the good work meant a lot to Nick. 

Then another few months flew by and Nick's feelings for the Captain didn't fly away with them, still. In that time he and Juliette had broken up. It had been more amicable than expected, but it still hurt. Even with his existing 'other' feelings, he still cared about Juliette a lot. And even if they couldn't work out together as a couple, he was glad they could remain friends. He was also glad to feel the guilt lift from his shoulders. Though he'd been interested in the Captain for near enough 6 months, he'd remained loyal to Juliette and now they were over, he was free to make a move. 

He'd been observing the Captain closely - more than usual - trying to discern if he might have any inclination towards him; but so far he'd drawn blanks. Captain Sean Renard wasn't exactly forthcoming when it came to facial expressions, with a professional mask usually locked firmly in place. On rare occasions, Nick had managed to get a chuckle out of him. Those were memories quickly filed under 'favourite' and Nick silently swore to make him laugh again. Though he hadn't managed to figure out the Captain's feelings yet, they were still becoming pretty close. He now counted the Captain amongst his close friends. Although he wasn't as close as Monroe or Rosalee, he was still charting high on the list. 

Christmas was drawing close and Nick had made it his resolve to ask the Captain no, Sean, out to dinner. They often ate out together, but not 'officially'. Usually they'd both been working late and decided to grab a bite together before heading home. Those were Nick's favourite nights, his house was pretty empty living in it alone, so to spend more time with Sean and get out of the house longer was a double win. Nick had also been adding in the odd flirt here and there to gauge Sean's reaction. The first time Nick tried he caught Sean off-guard, his ears burned red as he stuttered a response. Nick could have died happy right there seeing Sean's mask drop like that, but he had to stick around if he really wanted to make a move, of course. 

So on one of their 'late-working' nights, Nick asked Sean if he would like to go out for dinner properly some time. The resounding yes had a smile plastered to his face for the rest of the night, and the coy smile threatening to break across Sean's face told him he wasn't the only one pleased. They hadn't discussed as much during that meal as they usually did, mostly because Nick was too wrapped up in his emotions, but also partly because he happened to be shovelling down the biggest burger the restaurant offered. A happy Nick was apparently a hungry Nick, and Nick was definitely happy. Later that night they arranged a date for their dinner before parting their separate ways. Hearing it become a reality had Nick almost flying home. He hadn't been this truly happy in a long time.


End file.
